Monkey D Harry and the Harrowing Past
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Years before he ends up in the TWT Monkey D Harry sets out with a small crew to surpass his father, Monkey D Luffy the King of the Pirates. Setting a course awashing danger and intrigue, they seek out new adventure and traverse dimensions. All the time unaware of the course of actions that'll set off a disastrous event in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Recollection

Confused, scared, angry. These are the emotions raging through a young pirate's head as he stood in the wreckage of his hideout. He thought they'd covered everything.

Barely managing to get on his feet, still in shock from both the attack and the revelation, he looks around and sees people starting to stir. He felt relief in that they'd managed to somehow avoid casualties from their hasty barrier. Clutching my head I grab onto a shattered column as I try and regain my balance.

Five minutes later I regain focus as I hear someone shaking my shoulders and I look up to the face of my younger sister, slightly bloody and covered in rubble but mostly okay. "What are we going to do? You know what this means don't you." She said a little shaken up.

"Yes. And this does not bode well. If he's still alive that means he's out gathering allies, if he hasn't already. I don't know how we could've possibly missed something like this."

"It's our own fault." Ralix says walking up to us, the rest of the Legion not too far behind. "We've gotten too cocky with our current lifestyle and we never considered this as a possibility. What're we gonna do boss? Our hideout is destroyed, our allies are in disarray, and until our network is restored we're completely in the dark."

"I don't know. But our first priority should be rebuilding the main hideout and taking inventory. Try to get a word out to our allies if at all possible." Everyone nodded and split off to both help with whatever they could, and for those who've been around the longest, deeply ponder. None more so than the captain himself.

Losing control of his temper his Haki leaked out at dangerous levels and he had a burst of what he'd learned was called accidental magic and all the rubble around him was blasted away and some of his crew were knocked off their feet if they were too close. Needing some time to think to myself I use my powers and go to my quiet place. Thanks to some friends I procured some island clouds and built a few places for me to be alone when I needed some alone time from the craziness of whatever's going on.

My name is Monkey D Harry, better known as Space Man. This is a story about the sequence of events leading up to the reason my HQ is now gone and why right now I'm more scared than ever, with the possible threats that this may produce, than I was facing Big Mom or Akainu, neither of those things have me more concerned than Paulo, former captain of the now disbanded Phantom Pirates. Son of Kaido, and as we discovered recently a possessor of a Mythical Zoan fruit. In the past his moniker of phantom was due to his immense speed and mysterious fighting techniques which made his body practically intangible on par with a Logia.

The fact that he has an unknown and powerful fruit has me shaking in my boots. But that's the future, to understand it, it's time to delve towards the past.

This is the story of my greatest rival and the events which lead up to me facing Big Mom much quicker than first projected.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Are you sure that you want to do this? You know that being around me will increase the chances of extreme danger by 10000%." A boy with black hair and green eyes says as he looks at his burgeoning crew. For now they only had under a dozen members but it was still a good start._

_"You act like that'll change anything. We've been with you long enough to not be scared of what's out there." If you weren't from the New World then the sight of a talking white tiger would make you think you'd gone insane. "We've already told you before that there is absolutely nothing out there which we aren't prepared to face together. We've trained for a long time for this moment."  
_

_"There is nothing that this, or possibly any other world may have to throw at us." Tooru said as he stood next to his partner Julie. They'd found the two a few years back and had taken them in. Discovering they were from a different dimension was not that surprising. Due to the combined research of Chopper and Trafalgar Law they found some strange energy in his blood. Studying it they managed to single out a specific type which allowed them to traverse through dimensions. Their way of testing was when they'd tried to send them back and ended up back in their world in the midst of a crisis which they had helped end. Afterwards the duo had decided to stay with them._

_"Alright then you crazy kids, if there's no objections" he paused for a minute to make sure, "then let's get going."_ _The large patch of land under them started shaking and a few seconds later they were in the sky. Although they've been around him long enough to almost be used to this kind of thing it still amazed them. To be fair though, anyone looking up into the sky and seeing a giant floating rock with a massive pagoda with a Jolly Roger on it, it definitely would be freaky. Even by New World standards which was saying something._

_Deciding to be like his father they started out in the East Blue and from there would voyage back to their secondary hideout in the New World._

_Adventure and excitement in their hearts they never imagined what chaotic events would set the pace of their future._

* * *

**As promised the sequel is out, but probably not what you were expecting. Most if not this entire story will be a prequel of sorts. From forming his crew towards meeting the enemy that destroyed his base. If I don't decide to either trash this halfway through or add it to the end, the final confrontation will be part of a brief third part.**

**I'm unsure about anything right now as I'm doing what I always do and making everything up as I go along but I have a bare outline but it's something for the moment.**

**As usual R&R. I do read all comments and as for those who follow my other story The King Who Lived, I'll be coming out with another chapter in the near future.**


	2. Announcement

This is not a chapter but DO NOT IGNORE

Announcements:

Due to several extremely annoying technology problems I haven't been able to properly update for weeks but now that everything is mostly back in order the next chapter of this will be up in a week or two. Second is that I am redoing Harrowing Past. I will not delete the current one but I will just turn it into the original idea I had for it. Lastly is I am looking for some suggestions for a new idea I am working on. It's another One Piece idea because it is my favorite anime ever, but the crew is all minks and half minks like the Faunus from RWBY. I have a base crew but in case it isn't very clear by now I suck at coming up with names so I need help coming up with names and of course animals. There is no limit to the amount of names so please help me out, I read all comments, I ignore the complaints but I still read them so any suggestions are welcome.

So please continue to read and review my other works.


End file.
